The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for optimizing network communications.
Analytics provides for the extraction and consolidation of large volumes of high quality data in data warehouses and organizing data in a way that can be analyzed efficiently. This enabled the use of data for integrated performance management and resource planning across an enterprise. Analytics applying statistical and data mining techniques draws deeper insights to predict behavior and events. Thus, analytics is no longer just predictive but also prescriptive, often applying optimization methods to answer what are the best outcomes, which is referred to as smart analytics.
Smart analytics simplifies data to be consumable and accessible to everyone, optimized for their specific purpose, at the point of impact, to deliver better decisions and actions. Smart analytics is about descriptive, predictive, and prescriptive analytics. Smart analytics, and the insights derived from smarter analytics, let various industries and businesses spot new opportunities and uncover hidden connections. Smart analytics applications typically exchange a great number of concurrent messages with their application servers to complete a given transaction. These messages can range from very small (i.e. 64 B) to larger sizes (i.e. >64K), but have particular request/response characteristics for a specific transaction. The varying size of the messages create a mismatch with standard communication protocols when optimal network communications are desired.